Le Souhait de Noël de Merlin
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Merthur ; Merlin se fait harceler par Dame Morgane et Gwen, qui veulent absolument savoir quel est son plus cher désir afin de lui offrir pour Noël. Et ce que Merlin veut c'est Arthur…


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Merlin

_**Couple : **_Merthur = Arthur / Merlin

_**Titre : **_Le Souhait de Noël de Merlin

_**Titre original : **_Merlin's Christmas Wish

_**Auteur : **_Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Merlin se fait harceler par Dame Morgane et Gwen, qui veulent absolument savoir quel est son plus cher désir afin de lui offrir pour Noël. Et ce que Merlin veut c'est Arthur…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ C'est un cadeau de Noël à tous les slashers de Merthur ! JOYEUX NOËL ! J'ai réussi à mettre un peu de Morgane-Léon. Je pense qu'ils auraient fait un joli couple si elle avait pas mal tourné ! Et je me rends compte qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas de sucre d'orge et de lait de poule à cette époque, mais bon ! Joyeux Merthur tout le monde !

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Le Souhait De Noël De Merlin**_

« Maintenant Merlin_, commença Dame Morgane._ Quel est ton souhait de Noël le plus cher ? »

Merlin faillit renverser le vase qu'il était en train d'épousseter.

« Je, euh… Hum…

-Je pense que nous ne devrions pas le presser_, dit Guenièvre._ »

Alors qu'elle mettait des épingles dans les cheveux foncés de Morgane pour les tenir en place.

« Eh bien, nous sommes entre amis ici_, déclara cette dernière._ »

Elle fit un signe en direction de la porte fermée.

« Personne ne le saura, seulement nous ! Que veux-tu le plus pour Noël Merlin ? »

A sa grande consternation Gwen semblait tout aussi intéressé que Morgane. Le brun soupira.

« Je… Ne veux rien pour Noël_, dit-il._ Sauf peut-être qu'il arrête de neiger. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où les flocons blancs ne cessaient de tomber depuis quelques semaines. La neige était épaisse de plusieurs pieds maintenant, enterrant tout le Royaume et rendant impossible l'accès au château et cela dans les deux sens.

Les jeunes femmes regardèrent Merlin, totalement sceptique. Arthur disait toujours qu'il était un piètre menteur, il n'avait vraiment pas tord…

« Allez ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose_, reprit la Noble._ Ou peut-être… Quelqu'un ? »

Lorsque les joues du serviteur brûlèrent d'un rouge vif, elle poussa un cri de joie.

« Oh Merlin, tu dois nous dire de qui il s'agit !

-Ce n'est rien_, mentit-il. _Juste une servante. Euh pas toi Gwen_, rajouta-il. _»

En hâte comme Guenièvre commença également à rougir.

« Et bien tu dois nous dire qui c'est !_, Dit Morgane en souriant._ »

La jeune femme se leva et marcha droit vers l'endroit où le Sorcier était entièrement absorbé dans l'arrangement des fleurs que Sir Léon avait offert.

« S'il te plaît Merlin !_, Pria-t-elle. _»

Merlin garda la bouche fermée sachant que s'il disait quoi que ce soit il serait humilié pour la vie. Et Morgane ne le laisserait jamais oublier.

La servante se dirigea à son tour vers Merlin.

« S'il te plaît, Merlin. Tu peux nous faire confiance ! »

La sincérité remplissait ses yeux sombres. Merlin détourna les yeux, se demandant s'il pouvait s'échapper avant que l'une d'elles arrivent à le faire parler.

« Nous ne te laisserons pas quitter cette pièce ! »

Morgane avait clairement lu son intention de fuir sur son visage.

« Maintenant, dis-nous tout !_, Lui ordonna-t-elle._ »

De sa voix « Je-suis-la-Reine-et-vous-devez-faire-tout-ce-que-j e-dis.

« Très bien ! »

Le brun craqua et leur avoua :

« J'aime Arthur ! Êtes-vous heureuse maintenant ? »

Gwen et Morgane restèrent debout, bouche bée, pendant plusieurs secondes. Merlin réalisa alors pleinement la terrible erreur qu'il venait de faire. Ses joues le brûlèrent dans son embarras.

« Écoutez, Arthur est mon meilleur ami et je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à le découvrir, alors s'il vous plaît ne lui dites rien !

-C'est bon Merlin. Nous comprenons_, le rassura la Noble. _»

Après un coup d'œil à Gwen. Elle se frotta les bras.

« Ton secret est en sécurité avec nous. »

Sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude, ce qui réconforta fortement le Sorcier.

« Merci_, murmura-t-il. _»

Avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Après sa sortie, Morgane et Guenièvre partagèrent un regard sournois.

« Je suppose que nous devrons simplement avoir Arthur pour le cadeau de Noël de Merlin_, dit Morgane d'une voix mélodieuse._ N'est-ce pas ?

-Mais comment allons-nous savoir si Arthur réciproque les sentiments de Merlin ? Je veux dire, Arthur ne montre jamais de signes d'affection, surtout envers Merlin…

-Exactement Gwen ! »

Au regard confus de celle-ci, la Noble expliqua ses dires.

« As-tu remarqué comment Arthur insulte Merlin, plus que les autres serviteurs ? S'il était réellement un idiot inutile, Arthur ne le garderait pas près de lui. Mais il l'aime.

-Probablement comme un ami. Je veux dire, n'importe qui peut dire qu'ils le sont, juste en les regardant pendant cinq minutes.

-Vrai. Donc, si nous voulons faire en sorte que le souhait de Merlin se réalise, nous devons parler avec Arthur en privé. L'amener à s'ouvrir à nous. Voyant que je le connais depuis longtemps…

-Non, Morgane_, l'interrompit Gwen._ Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps mais vous ne pouvez parler trop franchement. »

Morgane l'examina et hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. Mes commentaires taquins ne fonctionneront pas. Nous allons avoir besoin de ta gentillesse et de ta considération à toute épreuve Gwen. »

Guenièvre sourit.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi ma Dame. »

Des flocons blancs tournoyaient dans la brise hivernale à l'extérieur de la fenêtre d'Arthur.

Ce dernier se détendait au coin du feu. Lui et ses Chevaliers venaient tout juste de se frayer un chemin du château vers la ville basse, de sorte que les villageois avaient pu obtenir de la nourriture. Chaque jour, ils devaient refaire le travail de la veille, la neige ne fondant pas.

Tout le monde dans le château commençait à devenir névrosé. Son père, surtout, qui avait tout simplement décidé que le blizzard était dû à l'œuvre d'un Sorcier maléfique. (Ou plutôt un Sorcier, car aux yeux de son père n'importe quelle magie était mauvaise.)

Un coup sur sa porte, fut une distraction agréable pour Arthur qui oublia ses soucis.

« Entrez_, appela-t-il._ »

Il sourit quand Gwen entra.

« Bonjour Guenièvre.

-Bonsoir Sire_, dit-elle poliment refermant la porte derrière elle. _Gaius a recommandé que vous et vos Chevalier preniez ceci. »

Elle lui tendit une tasse de liquide quelconque.

« Il a dit que cela vous aiderez à lutter contre le froid.

-Merci_, répondit le Prince. _»

Il but une gorgée. Immédiatement la chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps, bien que le breuvage lui brûla la gorge.

« Waouh c'est fort_, toussa-t-il._

-C'est ce que les autres Chevaliers ont dit_, fit Gwen avec un sourire amusé._

-Tu ne sourirais pas si tu avais à le boire_, répondit Arthur. _»

La servante garda son sourire. Elle fixa le feu pendant un moment, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Arthur, je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler… »

Le Prince eut l'air surpris parce qu'elle l'appelait rarement par son prénom. Néanmoins, il tira une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Et bien, c'est juste une chose que Morgane m'as dit en passant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser et je voulais simplement vous demander si vous aimez quelqu'un. »

Elle regarda attentivement le visage d'Arthur. Celui-ci était devenu un peu plus prudent.

« Guenièvre tu es une belle jeune femme, mais je te considère comme une très chère amie. Je suis désolé. »

Gwen fut en état de choc après cette réponse. Puis elle éclata de rire, ce qui provoqua la confusion d'Arthur.

« Je ne parlais pas de moi !_, Rit-elle._

-Oh_, fut la seule chose que put dire le Prince._ Alors de qui parles-tu ?

-C'est un secret mon Seigneur et je ne pourrais jamais trahir cette confiance_, répondit honnêtement la jeune femme. _Mais Arthur vous devez avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, peu importe s'il semble insignifiant pour vous. »

Arthur soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Guenièvre…

-Arthur vous pouvez me faire confiance. Et si elle se révèle différente de la personne dont parlait Morgane, vous pourriez lui montrer qu'elle à tort. »

La jolie brune se sentait heureuse comme les yeux d'Arthur s'éclairèrent. Elle savait qu'il serait bon de raviver cette rivalité entre le frère et la sœur.

« De qui croit-elle que je suis amoureux ?_, Demanda le bond. _»

Gwen réfléchit rapidement.

« De Suzan, l'une des cuisinières. Morgane dit que vous lui apportez des fleurs chaque jour.

-Parce qu'elle était gravement malade !_, Se défendit-il._ J'ai seulement fait un beau geste.

-Bon alors, vous n'aimez pas Suzan. Maintenant qui aimez-vous ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je satisfaire Morgane ?

-Parce que si vous ne pouvez pas me donner un nom, elle va penser que vous mentez.

-Elle va encore penser que je mens_, soupira le Prince._

-S'il vous plaît Arthur_, demanda doucement Gwen. _»

Elle vit sa résolution se briser.

« Guenièvre, je te confie cette information seulement à toi. Je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite_, dit sérieusement Arthur._ »

Il était penché en avant sur sa chaise, près de Gwen.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance Arthur_, répondit-elle._

-Merlin_, déclara rapidement le Prince. _Voilà qui me plaît.

-Parfait !_, Pensa la servante. _»

Merlin se fraya péniblement un chemin à travers la neige afin d'arriver de l'autre côté du château. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas simplement les couloirs du château ? Et bien le seul couloir qu'il devait travers était encombré par un arbre qui était beaucoup trop gros pour y être placé. Alors Merlin suivait péniblement son chemin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, son souffle tourbillonnant en face de lui, perturbant le parcours des flocons de neige, qu'il fixa.

Alors qu'il pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire, il entendit un gigantesque bruit de fissure au-dessus de lui alors qu'il marchait sous un surplomb et une voix criant :

« Attention ! »

Il n'eut pas tôt fait d'entendre ces deux sons qu'il se retrouva profondément enfoui dans la neige, une chose chaude sur lui. Quand son esprit fut remis du choc, il se rendit compte que c'était une personne. Et que cette personne était le Prince lui-même.

Mon Dieu Merlin, seras-tu un jour capable d'aller quelque part sans presque te tuer ?_, Gémit Arthur._

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?_, Demanda confusément Merlin. _»

Il ne manqua pas que le blond était toujours sur lui.

« Un glaçon t'a presque transformé en brochette_, déclara Arthur. _»

Le jeune Magicien regarda par-dessus l'autre pour voir le reste du grand morceau de glace au sol.

« J'ai juste sauvé ton dos inutile.

-Hum, merci_, dit Merlin. _»

Il se déplaçait sous le corps de l'autre quand il senti quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe. Arthur, remarquant cela, se mit hors de porter de son serviteur, lui tapant ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans votre poche ?_, Demanda le brun avec méfiance._

-Oh ça !_, Déclara Arthur en sortant un sucre d'orge de celle-ci. _J'ai eu, euh, en fait c'est pour toi.

-Pour moi ?_, Répéta le valet incrédule._

-Oui_, acquiesça l'autre._ »

Arthur accrocha alors le sucre d'orge sur une des adorables oreilles de Merlin.

« Zut, j'aurai dû en prendre un autre_, s'exclama le Prince consterné quand il recula pour admirer son œuvre._

-Crétin_, murmura le valet. _»

Hors de lui en attrapant le misérable bonbon. Après quoi, Arthur s'éloigna avec un sourire narquois.

« Morgane, je ne peux pas croire que vous avez fait cela !_, Haleta Gwen horrifiée._

-Oh s'il te plaît, je savais qu'Arthur allait le sauver. Il était seulement à deux mètres de lui !

-Mais vous auriez pu tuer Merlin ! »

A cette idée, le cœur de Guenièvre battait la chamade.

« Mais non. Arthur l'a sauvé et tout se passe conformément au plan_, dit Morgane._ Maintenant je veux que tu mettes cela dans leur boisson, reprit-elle. »

Elle remit une bouteille d'alcool à son amie.

« Cela aidera beaucoup à les mettre dans un état euphorique l'un comme l'autre.

-Oui ma Dame_, dit Gwen. _»

Puis elle descendit aux cuisines pour exécuter la phase finale de leur plan.

Merlin entra dans la chambre d'Arthur, portant un plateau contenant deux tasses de lait de poule.

« Gwen m'a dit que vous vouliez ça_, fit Merlin._

-Ah oui_, confirma le Prince. _»

Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'approcha de son valet. Il prit une tasse et s'assit à la table.

« Tu peux prendre l'autre_, offrit-il._ »

Ce qui laissa Merlin en état de choc.

« Hé c'est Noël, je peux bien faire ça_, dit Arthur._ »

Face à l'expression de l'autre homme. Merlin secoua la tête et prit la seconde tasse avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'Arthur. Ils restèrent assit en silence pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, mais qui ne représentait pourtant que quelques secondes. Chacun buvait sa boisson tranquillement.

Merlin fut alarmé par la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avala le liquide dans la tasse.

« Oh mon Dieu, non_, pensa-t-il._ C'est drogué ! Nos boissons ont été droguées avec de l'alcool ! Morgane ! »

Il la maudit mentalement. Il arrêta de boire connaissant sa faible tolérance à ce genre de boissons.

Arthur, lui, continua à boire jusqu'à finir sa tasse. Il avait une tolérance beaucoup plus grande que celle de Merlin, mais un état d'ivresse était toujours possible même pour lui.

« Merlin, tu sembles plongé profondément dans tes pensées… Pour une fois_, nota le Prince._ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien_, répondit automatiquement le Sorcier._

-Es-tu en train de penser au lait ? Il y a de l'alcool dedans. Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué ?_, Dit Arthur en voyant le visage du brun. _Qui ne l'aurai pas remarqué ? Mais était-ce une plaisanterie de ta part ?

-Oh non ! Pas la mienne !_, Déclara Merlin. _Pourquoi voudrais-je vous enivrer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour avoir une chance avec moi. Je sais qu'il y a certaines servantes qui voudraient…

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre tous ces détails Arthur_, l'interrompit Merlin un peu dégouté. _Et pourquoi voudrais-je avoir une chance avec vous ?

-Pourquoi pas ?_, Répliqua le Prince._ Je suis extrêmement beau après tout.

-Vous êtes un être prétentieux et hautain_, répondit le valet. _C'est pourquoi non.

-Et si je ne l'étais pas ?_, Demanda Arthur en se penchant sur la table vers l'autre._

-Crétin un jour, crétin toujours_, fit le brun._ Il n'y a pas de changement à cela. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais, non ? »

Le Magicien sourit faiblement.

« Vous avez de la chance, j'ai appris à vous supporter.

-Pourquoi restes-tu mon serviteur ? Tu es toujours à te plaindre des terribles traitements que j'ai pour toi_, le questionna le blond, le front plissé._

-Pourquoi vous me gardez si je suis si inutile ?_, Contra Merlin, également penché sur la table vers Arthur._

-J'ai… Demandé en premier_, dit le Prince._

-Vous n'avez pas répondu_, répliqua Merlin._

-Je l'ai fais. Maintenant, réponds-moi.

-Non. Vous allez me répondre.

-Non.

-Crétin.

-Idiot.

-Tête brûlée.

-Imbécile. »

Sans que l'un d'eux ne le remarque, leur visage était seulement à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Merlin pouvait sentir le parfum enivrant de l'alcool et de la cannelle dans le souffle d'Arthur.

Celui-ci regarda les lèvres pleines de son serviteur. Il faisait la moue et plus il la faisait moins Arthur avait envie de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et puis cela arriva. Dans un même geste, ils réduisirent la distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser plein de passion et d'amour inexprimé. Ils se séparèrent un instant, haletant, leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ?_, Demanda Merlin._

-Je suis le Prince héritier de Camelot. Je ne suis pas censé tomber amoureux de mon valet_, soupira Arthur._ Pourquoi toi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?

-Je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié_, déclara honnêtement le Sorcier._

-Merlin, je me soucis de toi plus que de quiconque_, avoua le bond en prenant les joues de Merlin dans ses mains. _Je n'aurai jamais renoncé à notre amitié pour rien au monde.

-C'est une promesse ?_, Demanda le valet. _»

Le secret de sa magie lui pesait plus que jamais.

« Je promets !_, Dit Arthur solennellement._ »

Et il scella sa promesse d'un baiser.

Morgane et Léon marchaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans le couloir. Soudain un bruit sourd retentit et le Chevalier fut de suite en état d'alerte.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien Léon_, dit la jeune femme avec un regard complice envers la porte de la chambre d'Arthur._ Continuons notre marche.

-Si vous êtes sûre ma Dame_, répondit-il._ »

Alors que le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Bien sûr_, confirma-t-elle. _»

Puis Morgane se hâta de descendre dans un autre couloir en tirant le Chevalier vers une petite alcôve.

« Maintenant embrasse-moi !_, Chuchota-t-elle._

-Joyeux Noël Morgane_, dit-il._ »

Avant de capturer ses lèvres rouge rubis avec les siennes.

« Et un joyeux Noël à Merlin_, pensa Morgane heureuse. _»

Les sons provenant de la chambre du Prince étaient les seules preuves dont elle avait besoin pour savoir que son plan et celui de Gwen avait fonctionné.

Merlin avait obtenu son souhait de Noël. Il avait eu son Arthur.

_**FIN**_


End file.
